Aku Bersedia
by dontorana
Summary: Suatu hari, sebuah undangan datang di depan rumah anak-anak 2-C... ternyata undangan pernikahan! Siapa yang menikah? One shot, berlatar 5 tahun setelah Toradora tamat. Toradora punya Takemiya Yuyuko dan bukan punya saya.


Pagi itu, di belahan bumi yang berbeda, pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, tiga orang anak kuliahan menerima sebuah benda berpita, berbentuk persegi panjang, dilipat, dan terbungkus rapi. Begitu membaca nama penerima yang tertera di depan dan memastikan itu tidak salah dikirim, tatapan mata mereka jatuh ke sebuah tulisan yang tercetak besar, sepertinya nama dari benda yang mereka pegang itu.

UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN

TAKASU RYUUJI & AISAKA TAIGA

Dan reaksi tiga orang itu sama.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"

Cerita ini baru saja dimulai.

* * *

"Kamu sudah kirim undangannya ke mereka?"

Si tokoh utama, Takasu Ryuuji, menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan tidak sabar, yang akhirnya berakibat mulut melepuh. "Ke teman-teman sekelas kita di 2-C dulu? Hmm... sepertinya sih, sudah semuanya."

Lawan bicaranya mengibas rambut panjangnya ke belakang sesaat sebelum menyahut, "Yang paling penting ke Minorin, Kitamura, dan Baka-Chi, sudah belum?"

Ryuuji meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja depannya lalu tersenyum. "Sudah dong, mereka 'kan VIP. Untuk Kitamura dan Kawashima, aku bahkan bela-belain kirim menggunakan paket kilat ke Amerika dan Italia lho—niat kan?" Ryuuji menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, kemudian menatap Taiga hangat. "Kamu nggak usah khawatir, Sayang."

Wajah perempuan di depannya—tentu saja, tak lain tak bukan adalah Aisaka Taiga—kontan memerah lantaran mendengar kata 'Sayang'. "I—iiih apa-apaan sih kamu, ngomong yang malu-maluin begitu! Wa-walaupun kita ini sebentar lagi akan me—me—meni—uhuk—kah, kamu panggil seperti biasanya saja dong!"

Ryuuji langsung terkekeh pelan melihat polah 'calonnya' ini. Baru dia akan lanjut ngegodain Taiga, tiba-tiba ia merasa kantung celana panjangnya bergetar.

Ternyata handphone-nya. Dengan ragu ia lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalinya itu. Setelah menoleh ke arah Taiga sesaat, ia akhirnya berkata pelan, "Halo?"

* * *

"Ugh, ini anak, lama banget lagi ngangkat teleponnya—HALO! TAKASU?" Laki-laki berkacamata ini langsung berteriak antusias begitu terdengar suara yang dikenalnya dari seberang telepon, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya aneh. "Takasu, kan, ya? Aku—aku—aku baru terima kirimanmu! Aku—aku—!" Teriakannya dipotong oleh suara Ryuuji di telepon.

'_Tenang, tenang, Kitamura. Kamu ini apa-apaan... suaramu tembus dari speaker handphone-ku, tau! Padahal gak pake loudspeaker!'_

Mendengar itu, Kitamura Yuusaku langsung mengatur volume suaranya. "Oke. Aku. Sudah. Tenang." Ia menarik nafas, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak lagi saat akan lanjut bicara. "Takasu, aku sudah lihat isi kirimanmu—lebih tepatnya, undanganmu." ia lalu melanjutkan dengan nada sama antusiasnya seperti tadi. "Akhirnya—akhirnya kamu dan Aisaka—oh tunggu, sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah jadi Takasu juga, ya—"

'_Ih, Kitamura. Kamu norak banget, sih. Bukannya kamu sudah tahu sejak dulu—ingat, zaman kita SMA, kita berlima pernah berkumpul di tempat Kawashima, aku dan Taiga yang waktu itu ingin kawin lari—'_

"AAAH! Iya, tentu saja aku masih ingat! Gila, waktu itu kamu benar-benar seorang pemberontak sejati! Tapi syukurlah, kalian memutuskan untuk melakukannya secara legal... aku juga ikut senang mendengarnya. Resepsinya masih dua minggu lagi, kan? Aku bakal minta izin _off_ beberapa hari untuk pulang ke Jepang, mungkin minggu depan!"

Terdengar keheningan sesaat dari seberang telepon. _'Ah, kamu nggak usah jauh-jauh hari datang... bukannya tugasmu banyak sekali, ya, di sana? Kalaupun kamu mau datang, datangnya saat hari-H nya saja, daripada merepotkan...'_

Yuusaku tersenyum lebar meskipun tidak bisa dilihat oleh penerima teleponnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku ini kan pintar! Minta izin seminggu-an boleh lah... lagipula reputasiku bagus di kalangan para dosen. Lagipula aku juga ingin reuni-an dengan yang lain... kamu masih _stay in touch_ sama Kushieda dan Kawashima?"

'_Tentu saja. Taiga dan Kushieda masih tetap dekat seperti dulu, walaupun kegiatan klub baseball Kushieda sering jadi penghalang... Kalau tidak salah, beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kawashima sedang mengikuti _business trip _ke Eropa... tapi sepertinya nanti saat resepsi pernikahanku dia akan datang, kok. Undangannya juga sudah aku kirim jauh-jauh ke Italia tempatnya sekarang.'_

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu... sampai di sini dulu ya. Aku ngeri tagihan teleponku nanti membengkak... oke? Sampai jumpa seminggu lagi! Oh, nanti aku juga akan mengajak Sumire-san kalau dia sempat..."

'_...Sumire?'_

"Ups." Wajah Yuusaku langsung memerah. "Sumire... Kanou."

Tidak butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai kali ini giliran Ryuuji yang berteriak heboh dari seberang telepon, membuat Taiga memandanginya keheranan, dan Yuusaku setengah mati menahan tawa.

* * *

Saat Ryuuji sibuk berbicara di telepon, Taiga jadi teringat dengan handphonenya sendiri. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih ia tidak menyalakan teleponnya lantaran akhir-akhir ini teleponnya sepi pengunjung. Tapi, melihat Ryuuji yang begitu seru ngobrol, akhirnya dia jadi ingin menghubungi teman dekatnya juga.

Baru beberapa detik setelah handphonenya selesai mencari jaringan seluler, beberapa pesan suara tiba-tiba muncul. Jumlahnya ada banyak sekali. Sekitar... beberapa puluh.

Semuanya dari _Minorin_.

Baru Taiga akan memutar pesan suara pertama, teleponnya berdering pelan. Dan peneleponnya sama dengan orang yang mengirimi Taiga puluhan pesan suara.

Taiga menekan tombol 'Angkat' dan baru akan berteriak kegirangan, 'Minoriiiiiiiiin' seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat masih SMA, saat ternyata lawan bicaranyalah yang melakukannya lebih dahulu.

'_TAIGAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

Taiga menjauhkan _speaker_ handphone-nya untuk beberapa saat sampai teriakan itu mereda, lalu berbisik pelan. Kushieda Minori sukses membuatnya kaget. "Mi... Minorin? Ada ap—"

'_TAIGA! AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGIMU BERRATUS-RATUS KALI DAN MENGIRIMIMU PULUHAN PESAN SUARA! YANG KALI INI ADALAH PERCOBAANKU MENELEPONMU YANG KE SERATUS DUA PULUH TUJUH KALI—KE MANA SAJA KAMU? AH, SEHARUSNYA AKU TAHU TAIGA-KU ITU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN HANDPHONE-NYA—AKU TAHU ITU! TAPI AKU SEDANG MENGIKUTI _TRAINING CAMP_ BERSAMA TIM SOFTBALLKU KE OKINAWA DAN AKU TIDAK SEMPAT MENGHUBUNGIMU UNTUK MENGKONFIRMASI ISI DARI BENDA YANG KAMU KIRIM DAN SAMPAI DI RUMAHKU PERSIS MALAM SEBELUM AKU BERANGKAT—"_

"Mi, Minorin, tenang dulu... maafkan aku, habisnya akhir-akhir ini jarang ada yang menghubungiku, jadi aku malas menyalakan handphone... maaf, ya? Ya? Minoriiiiin..."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang sana. _'Fuuuuuuuh. Kalau Taiga sudah minta maaf, apa boleh buat.' _lalu teriakan lain,_ 'JADIII! Undangan yang sampai di rumahku itu asli, kan, ya? Aduh Taiga, aku shock sekali! Akhirnya kamu dan Takasu-kun sampai ke jenjang itu! Dan baguslah kalian melakukannya secara benar! Sudah dapat restu dari semuanya, kan? Semua lancar, bukan? Persiapannya bagaimana? Kamu butuh bantuanku? Gah, sial! Kamp ini masih akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi—selesai ini aku akan langsung terbang ke tempatmu! Kamu pasti kerepotan ya, Taiga! Maafkan aku... maafkan Minori ini yang tidak bisa bersamamu di saat seperti ini! Aku gagal sebagai seorang sahabat!'_

Taiga tertawa pelan, senang sahabat baiknya masih seperti dulu. "Tidak apa-apa, Minorin. Semua baik-baik saja di sini. Ryuuji bisa juga mengurus hal-hal seperti ini. Yacchan—maksudku, ibunya Ryuuji juga membantu mencarikan gaun pengantin. Dan, ya, aku sudah dapat restu, kok, dari kedua orangtuaku... meskipun rencananya aku tidak bakal mengundang si om-om sial itu ke resepsiku..."

'_Taiga! Resepsi pernikahan adalah hari bahagiamu, lho! Benar-benar tidak mau mengundang orang itu? Menurutku, undang saja... tapi anggap saja dia tidak lebih daripada undangan-undanganmu yang lain!'_

Taiga hening sesaat, lalu akhirnya menghela nafas, tersenyum. "Kalau Minorin bilang begitu, baiklah. Nanti aku akan siapkan satu undangan untuknya."

Meskipun mereka tidak bisa saling melihat, Taiga tahu Minori sedang tersenyum di ujung telepon sana.

Sesaat terjadi kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Lalu Minori tiba-tiba berbicara.

'_Taiga. Kamu tahu? Aku sangat senang Taiga bisa bersama seseorang seperti Takasu-kun.' _Minori melanjutkan, _'Kalau dengan Takasu-kun, aku bisa menitipkan Taiga. Taiga yang tidak bisa apa-apa, kikuk, dan ceroboh...'_ Minori terkekeh pelan. Dan meskipun dikatai seperti itu, Taiga hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ia tahu Minori tidak sedang bercanda.

'_Taiga—Taiga ingat hari itu? Hari Valentine tahun itu. Sewaktu kamu membagi-bagikan cokelat untuk aku, Takasu-kun, Kitamura-kun, dan Ami.' _Minori tersenyum mengenang. _'Hari itu adalah titik balik hubungan kalian. Dan aku, Kushieda Minori, merasa sangat bersyukur waktu itu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu. Karena aku tahu, kalau aku tidak mengatakannya saat itu, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Di antara kalian. Di antara kita._'

Taiga masih terus mendengarkan.

'_Taiga juga ingat waktu aku dan Takasu-kun mengejarmu, aku bilang apa? Waktu itu aku memberitahukan dengan jelas kepadamu—dan juga di depan Takasu-kun—perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku juga bersyukur mengatakannya saat itu. Karena akhirnya aku bisa mundur dengan gentle!'_

"Minorin—"

'_Eit! Bukan gimana-gimana, lho! Aku yang sekarang sudah 100% merelakan semuanya untuk Taiga. Kita semua sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sudah banyak yang berubah. Aku juga, semenjak hari itu, belajar untuk melepaskan dan mencari yang lain lagi. Masih banyak ikan di laut. Dan kebetulan, ikan yang saat itu aku sukai, sudah ditangkap oleh Taiga._

'_Mungkin Taiga mengira-ngira kenapa tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin... menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, Taiga tidak usah merasa ragu, sedih, ataupun tidak rela. Minori baik-baik saja, dan terus berjuang! Taiga jangan tidak enak terhadapku, karena semuanya milik Taiga. Soal Takasu-kun, aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Semua itu terjadi di masa lalu. Jadi, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi suami istri, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, dan jalankan rumah tangga kalian saja dengan baik! Aku percaya kalian semua pasti dapat melewatinya. Oke?'_

Taiga masih mendengarkan, namun tangannya yang menempelkan handphone ke telinganya mulai bergetar. Bulir-bulir air perlahan leleh dari pelupuk matanya saat ia tertawa, "Minoriin! Kata-kata itu seharusnya diucapkan saat kami sudah menikah! Hahahahahaha!"

_Maaf ya, Minorin, kalau selama ini aku pernah meragukanmu. Dan... terima kasih..._

* * *

"Haaaaah."

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Lalu saling berpandangan. Dan akhirnya, tertawa berbarengan.

"Hei, Taiga," ujar Ryuuji di sela-sela tawanya. "Ternyata Kitamura... dan Kanou-senpai... pfffttt."

"Eh? EH? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" seru Taiga antusias. "Ah iya, Kitamura-kun 'kan pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah... berarti...?"

"Benar sekali! Sepertinya, entah bagaimana, si Kitamura itu berhasil menemui Kanou-senpai... dan nampaknya sekarang hubungan mereka baik-baik saja." Ryuuji tersenyum puas. "Aaah akhirnya... si bodoh itu. Syukurlah cintanya bersambut juga. Itu juga berkatmu lho, Taiga. Karena tindakan beranimu waktu itu..."

Taiga hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja. Waktu itu Kitamura-kun seperti tubuh kehilangan nyawa. Aku jadi ikut sedih... tentu saja aku harus bertindak seperti itu!"

Terjadi keheningan yang aneh sampai Ryuuji memalingkan muka. "Cih. Ya sudah. Nama Takasu Ryuuji di undangan pernikahan kita kamu ganti saja dengan Kitamura Yuusaku." gerutunya sambil berlagak ngambek.

Tapi tentu itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tidak sampai semenit kemudian, mereka kembali tertawa riang bersamaan.

* * *

Saat sebuah pesawat mendarat di Bandara Narita dan para penumpangnya turun menuju _airport_, setiap tatapan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana tertuju pada figur seorang wanita yang tinggi dan semampai. Rambut birunya yang diikat tinggi melambai-lambai saat ia melangkah anggun, persis saat berjalan di atas _catwalk_.

Menyadari semua orang memandanginya kagum, sosok itu hanya tersenyum simpul kepada dirinya sendiri, mengetahui dirinya layak menjadi objek tatapan.

"Aih, panasnya." ujarnya pelan sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan tangan. Iklim Jepang dan Eropa memang beda sekali, sih...

Ia lalu merogoh tas tangannya untuk mencari saputangan karena tengkuknya sudah keringatan, saat matanya menangkap undangan yang diletakkan di ujung tasnya.

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum.

* * *

"Hmm... hari ini masak apa ya... aih, sepertinya daging sedang diskon, tapi kemarin 'kan baru makan daging... pola makan itu harus diatur... jangan kayak si Taiga yang maunya makan daging melulu..." Ryuuji terus bergumam sendiri saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya.

"Wah, bahkan yang mau menikah pun masih sempat-sempatnya, ya, bingung soal makanan?"

Ryuuji sempat terpaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan mendapati sosok yang barusan berbicara dengannya.

"Ka... Kawashima!"

* * *

Di sebuah kafe pinggir jalan yang dekat dengan supermarket tadi, Ryuuji dan Kawashima Ami duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Ternyata Kawashima juga sudah pulang ke Jepang... kapan tiba?" ujar Ryuuji kepada wanita yang duduk di depannya. Ami tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Kalaupun ada yang berubah, itu mungkin tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi dan rambutnya yang semakin panjang. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, mungkin karena perbedaan waktu 9 jam antara Eropa dan Jepang yang membuatnya _jet-lag_.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin sore," jawab Ami sambil dengan anggun menghirup teh susunya. "Bersyukurlah, aku langsung mempercepat selesainya urusanku di sana dan pulang ke Jepang begitu menerima undanganmu itu... aku lumayan kaget, lho?"

Ryuuji tertawa. "Hampir semua yang menerima undangan ini kaget... bahkan Haruta—kamu masih ingat Haruta kan?—tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku dan menolak pulang sebelum diberi penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya..."

"Sebenarnya, untuk kami bertiga—aku, Minori-chan, dan Yuusaku—tidak begitu mengagetkan, karena waktu itu kalian pernah akan melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengagetkan—kawin lari? Yang benar saja—tapi bagi anak-anak lain tentu saja mengagetkan. Baru sekitar lima tahun sejak kita semua lulus SMA dan kebanyakan masih sibuk kuliah, tapi kalian malah mau menikah secepat ini! Yah, berkomitmen itu bagus, sih... asal kalian bisa menjaganya saja."

Ryuuji tersenyum sambil memandangi Ami. "Terima kasih atas pengorbanannya, dan terima kasih sudah pulang ke Jepang untuk kami. Rupanya kamu sudah bertambah dewasa ya, Kawashima."

Yang diajak bicara spontan mukanya memerah karena malu. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat si macan kecil mengenakan gaun pernikahan... Tentu saja! Aku ini sekarang sudah mau 23 tahun—ah, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan sih, aku sudah bertambah tua—"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Mereka berbicara tentang banyak, banyak hal. Ami tetap seorang teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Setelah langit sudah menjadi gelap, Ryuuji menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ami sampai ke apartemennya, tapi ditolak dengan alasan 'tidak mau dicincang Aisaka'.

Tapi sebenarnya, siapa tahu kalau itu hanya alasan? Mungkin Ami hanya ingin menyendiri. Lalu melupakan semuanya.

* * *

"Jadi... situasinya begitu, Sumire-san mau ikut denganku ke Jepang?"

"Aah? Anak itu ya? Yang waktu itu mengajak aku berkelahi—siapa namanya? Aisaka? Cih, buat apa aku datang ke resepsi pernikahan orang yang sudah membuatku babak belur..."

"Fu fu. Itu 'kan masa lalu, sudahlah. Lagipula semuanya, baik Aisaka maupun Takasu, adalah teman baikku. Dan aku ingin memperkenalkan lagi tentang Sumire-san kepada mereka semua..."

"Anak-anak itu pasti sudah kenal aku. Bilang saja kamu mau pamer, dasar."

"Hahahaha, sebenarnya memang begitu. Tidak apa-apa, kan, pamer Sumire-san? Karena Sumire-san adalah milikku yang paling hebat sejauh ini."

"A—apa-apaan kamu? Beraninya bicara begitu kepada kakak kelasmu sendiri... la—lagipula apa maksudmu 'sejauh ini'? Jadi intinya suatu hari nanti akan ada milikmu yang lebih hebat daripada aku, begitu?"

Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak. "Hmm. Mungkin." Ia lalu tersenyum hangat. "Kalau suatu hari nanti aku dan Sumire-san berjalan bersamaan sambil menggandeng seorang anak, anak itu mungkin akan menjadi milikku yang hebat lainnya."

"Ma—maksudmu apa, dasar anak tidak tahu malu! Ngomong yang jelas, dong!"

"Fu fu fu fu."

Sejenak, ingatan Yuusaku kembali ke empat tahun lalu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu kembali dengan Kanou Sumire setelah menjejakkan kaki di Amerika.

Ia yang saat itu, membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, berteriak keras; _Sudah lama tidak jumpa, Kanou-kaichou!_

Dan sosok Sumire yang tertegun, antara tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya atau ingin menangis haru. Semua emosi campur aduk yang dirasakan mereka berdua.

_Kamu... bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini?_

_Aku—tidak, saya—mengikuti insting!_

Lalu Sumire tertawa. Lepas. Belum pernah ia tertawa selepas itu sepanjang hidupnya.

_Ah... masih tetap seaneh dulu. Kamu belum berubah ya, Kitamura._

Sumire yang saat itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu berbalik badan, melangkah.

_Kaichou?_

_Sumire. _Ia angkat suara. Belum pernah kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat seperti ini. _Namaku Sumire. Dan aku sudah bukan kaichou—presiden—mu lagi, dasar bodoh!_

Dan semenjak saat itu, Yuusaku tidak tahu kalau hidup bisa jadi demikian berwarna.

Ia lalu tersenyum dan memandang langit.

"Sepertinya kalian pun sudah menemukan kebahagiaan sejati ya... Takasu, Aisaka..."

* * *

"Taiga, ayo bangun! Sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh. Kamu harus siap-siap karena upacaranya mulai pukul sebelas! Semalam kamu tidur cukup kan? Jangan sampai nanti kamu punya kantung mata... ingat! Hari ini kamu akan didandani sampai jadi cantik! Biar si Takasu Ryuuji itu melongo melihatmu..."

Taiga mendengar gumaman ibunya yang tiada henti. _Ah iya... Ibu khusus menginap di apartemenku untuk mengurus keperluan pernikahan_. Dan harinya sudah tiba.

Di dadanya, ada berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk... ada gugup, senang, malu, cemas, gelisah, tidak sabar... tapi yang paling dominan adalah senang. Bahagia. Taiga merasa bahagia. Pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat saat ia membayangkan bagaimana sosoknya nanti setelah dirias, dan terlebih, bagaimana ekspresi Ryuuji saat mereka bertemu di pelaminan. Bagaimana saat mereka berdua akan menjawab dengan lantang, 'Aku bersedia', dan bagaimana nanti kecupan pertama mereka setelah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikiran Taiga sekarang, membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Ayo, Taiga! Kita ke salon sekarang. Bajunya di mana lagi—oh ini dia, puji Tuhan. Ayo cepat! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak."

Taiga membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke sana kemari oleh ibunya selagi ia masih sibuk berkhayal.

* * *

Sepanjang ingatan Ryuuji, seorang wanita tidak pernah bisa secantik ini.

Sepanjang ingatan Taiga, jantungnya tidak pernah berdebar secepat ini.

* * *

Sepanjang ingatan mereka berdua, mereka tidak pernah sebahagia itu.

Sepanjang ingatan mereka berdua, langit tidak pernah secerah itu.


End file.
